LOTM: Silence Reigns S2 P7/Transcript
(Richie is seen as he stands back up and kicks Yellowjacket away. Zulu is seen as the spider finishes webbing him up) Zulu: Well, this is ironic. (The spider hisses as it crawls away from him toward Mina) Mina: STAY BACK!! (Mina hits the spider in the eye with acid, causing it to stumble back a bit hissing) Miles: Richie, can't you control this thing?! Richie: I control insects, not arachnids! Mina: Well that's just perfect! (Yellowjacket is seen standing up before two laser blasters appear from his suit's back) Richie: Huh? Yellowjacket: Looks like I'll have to kill you two myself then! Mina: Are those lasers? Yellowjacket: What the hell do you think? Richie: Those things are more powerful than you think Mina! Be careful! Mina: Always am! …. Oh hey! You finally called me by my name! About time you- *Dodges laser fire last second* AHH! *Sees the Spider coming* AHH!! *runs off* Yellowjacket: While she has fun with our guest, let's continue. Richie: You're really gonna waste those on me? Yellowjacket: Anything that gets me close to your sister Rich. Richie: You're still on about her? I thought your rivalry ended in middle school! Yellowjacket: It never ends. Richie: Well you're dumb if you think you're going anyway by killing the raccoon. Mina: I HEARD THAT! Yellowjacket: Oh please, killing you two are just the first step in my plans. Richie: We'll see about that. Yellowjacket: Then come at me! (Richie charges forward before he jumps and kicks Yellowjacket in the chest, knocking him back before he quickly sits up and fires lasers at Richie who dodges and hides behind cover) Richie: I'll give you one thing Darren, those are some nice upgrades! Yellowjacket: I appreciate the compliment. Richie: Too bad the cops are gonna be taking it! Yellowjacket: How so? Richie: Look at your chest. (Yellowjacket looks down to find an EMP device attached to his chest as Richie activates it, disabling Yellowjacket's lasers and suit) Yellowjacket: GAH! What?! Richie: A little contingency plan Darren. Yellowjacket: You had that attached to your boot?! Richie: Yep. Yellowjacket: Why?! Richie: Because I could. Yellowjacket: Crap, I gotta get out of here! (Yellowjacket regrows as Richie runs over to help Mina) Richie: Hold on Raccoon! I'll take care of that! Mina: ITS MINA!!! Zulu: *Still webbed* Is uh... anyone gonna help me? Hello? Richie: Hold up! (Richie runs over to Zulu and starts to pull the webbing from Zulu as he gets up) Zulu: Thanks. Richie: Don't mention it. Mina: Ummm, GUYS?! (The three watch as the spider approaches) Richie: Crap. Zulu: I got this, hold on. (Zulu fires a slime web at the spider, webbing it down to the ground) Zulu: There we go. Richie: Wow, that was fast! Zulu: Thanks. Richie: Here, let me pull those disks off of you guys. (Richie pulls the disks off and they grow back to normal) Mina:.... WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT!? Miles: I don't know... Zulu: *gasp* Guys! Alex and the others are in trouble! (The three look over at the others) Richie: Oh no... (Yellowjacket is seen entering the vault) Electro: They kicking your ass? Yellowjacket: Yes! Electro: Don't worry, I got this. Carnage: Do what you must Max. Electro: Heh, you know I will. (Electro walks outside and joins up with Stain) Electro: Late to the party am I? Alex: Oh great! Not only cannot I not move, HE'S here! Erin: *Tries to move* Its no use! I can't! Jack: Hang on guys, I'll keep you safe. Electro: Lined up for the fireworks I see! Jack: Just try and hit us! Electro: Your choice! (Electro fires electricity at the three, electrocuting them and knocking Jack away) Electro: MAN that felt good! Jack: Jeez...What was that? Electro: And now for the main performance! (Electro begins electrocuting Alex and Erin) Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts